1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory device including a Schottky barrier junction oriented over a sub-diffused line, and further including an insulating region proximate the Schottky barrier junction whereby electrons captured in the insulating region cause depletion in the epi region adjoining the diode interface whereby the current carrying state of the device is influenced.
Description of the Prior Art
A need has long existed for semiconductor memory devices which could be manufactured in compact arrays and which would provide memory circuit capability permitting data readout at high speed in a non-volatile, and preferably in a non-destructive fashion.
Various kinds of semiconductor memory devices which are suitable for orientation in arrays exist in the prior art. In particular, it is known that characteristics of certain insulated gate field effect transistors can be altered by the use of insulating material capable of storing or capturing electron charges when a voltage exceeding a certain critical value is applied to the gate. Such devices have been utilized in various configurations as memory elements and have been utilized in various configurations of memory arrays.
However, a need still exists for improved semiconductor memory devices exhibiting the desired characteristics of non-volatility and non-destructive readout capability.